


Resistirse es inútil

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Theo sabe. No. Está seguro. Lo que siente por Liam ha cambiado, no es lo que debería sentir por un amigo. Si tan solo fuese más fácil aceptarlo.





	Resistirse es inútil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resistance is Futile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548724) by [Albus_Yawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn). 



 

Theo sabe que debería seguir actuando con el orgullo de que lo caracterizaba, que lo mejor para él es hacer como que aquello no significara nada, incluso si es una mentira. Él sabe que no debe sentirse intimidado y mucho menos incómodo tras darse cuenta de que lo que siente por Liam ha cambiado ligeramente. No tiene fundamentos. El beta -como había aprendido al vivir bajo el mismo techo, era un chico bastante comprensivo y, aunque testarudo y en ocasiones más incómodo que un golpe en la entrepierna, nunca se burlaría de algo tan crítico como sus sentimientos. Aun así, le estaba costando un poco aceptar que ya Liam no era solo un amigo ante sus ojos.

No está muy claro cómo ha pasado todo. Al principio comienza de manera muy casual. Liam sacándolo del infierno; Liam diciendo confiar en él; Liam dándole una mano amiga; Liam dejándolo vivir en su casa. Es una colección de situaciones y gestos no tan casuales que se han ido pintando poco a poco. Al final, cuando menos lo espera, se encuentra con muchos pensamientos relacionados con Liam.

Liam, cuya sonrisa idiota hace saltar su corazón de alegría como si fuera una chica enamorada.

 

Liam, cuyos ojos azules como el mar le hacen sentir pequeño y necesitado como si ya no fuese la quimera obstinada y autosuficiente.

 

Liam, cuya actitud infantil le hace querer acercarse y estar siempre con él, con el único pretexto de corregirlo y hacerlo hacer lo que quería. Lo que él quería que fuera

 

Liam, cuyos abrazos son ahora la única cosa que le quitaría el frío del invierno; cuyos labios perfectamente rasgados se muere por besar hasta quedar sin aliento. (En ese punto siempre sacude la cabeza). Liam Dunbar, el problemático adolescente que le hace sentir nuevo, seguro, virtuoso, feliz, con un propósito... Amado. 

El mismo joven hombre lobo que lo ha sacado de la perdición, que ha cambiado todo lo que creía saber sobre la vida misma y sobre él.            

El quimera suspira y se echa un poco hacia atrás en el sillón en el que está sentado. Su cabeza descansa sobre el respaldo, el brazo derecho sobre los ojos en señal de bochorno. Sus mejillas pintadas de intenso carmesí. El corazón latiendo desbocado por las imágenes.

 

Theo le da gracias a un dios en el que no cree por el hecho de que está solo en la habitación y que nadie ve lo que consternado que está por lo que está sintiendo. Liam había ido a jugar un partido importante hace ya un par de horas. Se suponía que ya debería estar entrando a la habitación con su ánimo infantil, pero no, nada. Y aunque en otro momento eso hubiese bastado para una llamada, justo ahora lo mejor era si no estaba allí para verlo en ese estado.

No se puede permitir que el otro lo vea así. No porque sea un golpe a su orgullo; afortunadamente eso ha cambiado. No. Más bien porque si el adolescente entra en ese momento y lo encuentra así y le pregunta qué tiene (porque lo hará seguro), no sabría que decirle.

Y porque Liam es una persona tan importante y no quiere verlo herido por culpa suya. Ni siquiera si la voz en su cabeza le insiste que el beta es lo suficientemente fuerte.

 

Sí. Theo está seguro. Es mejor estar solo con su conciencia por los momentos. Al menos hasta que sacara la valentía que se había perdido y pudiese dar la cara.

Pero si la vida en ocasiones es una perra, entonces con Theo lo es mucho más. Porque apenas ha abierto los ojos para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, se encuentra con el susodicho frente a la puerta.

 

Liam está parado allí, completamente bañado en sudor, el uniforme pegado al cuerpo en un aspecto desagradable y un olor nauseabundo emanado de él. Theo, sin embargo, no percibe nada de eso con sus sensores de quimera. Lo que percibe es el aura de alegría que montó su figura. Una alegría desbordante que seguramente se debe a haber ganado el partido de lacrosse. La misma alegría que se transforma en preocupación al verlo.

 

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunta Liam con interés. Theo asiente lentamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pésimo para él que en su dilema no haya podido notar la presencia de otro hombre lobo mucho antes de que entrara a la habitación. Hubiese sido mejor haber estado lo suficientemente alerta para escuchar sus latidos cuando estuviese subiendo las escaleras. De esa forma -estaba muy seguro- ahora se estaría echando agua fría en la cara y no hay allí, mirándolo como capturado con las manos de la masa. Liam alza una de sus cejas. "¿Theo?"

 

 

"Estoy bien" le susurra rápidamente. Se quita el sudor que le perla la frente. "¿Y el partido?"

 

"Ganamos" anuncia Liam poco convencido. Ha reconocido que Theo está mintiendo y sobre todo, evadiendo dar explicaciones, pero decide agarrar un poco de aire por el momento. Entonces, con mucha naturalidad, desliza la camisa por encima de su cabeza para dejar al descubierto su torso esculpido, un gesto que no pasa desapercibido por el mayor. Luego, obviamente ignorando que Theo se ha puesto un poco más incómodo debido a su pequeña demostración, se saca los zapatos, las medias y el pantalón y los lanza hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Liam lo mira preocupado al notar que no ha dicho nada  "Por cierto...”

La quimera se teme que esa frase solo anticipa algo importante, pero decide no decir nada. Liam interpreta el silencio como que puede continuar y eso hace. “No me mientas"

 

Theo traga seco. Su corazón se salta un latido. "What?" Suena tan patético que se defrauda.

 

"Obviamente no estás bien. Puedo oler tu angustia". Le reprocha el beta.

 

Es incómodo admitirlo, pero Liam tiene razón. Él ha aprendido a reconocer qué significaba cada aroma emanado por el cuerpo. Theo se ríe un poco y se odia al mismo tiempo porque es gracias a sus enseñanzas que Liam lo sabe. Theo está seguro que el otro puede distinguir el miedo de la tristeza, y la alegría de la angustia. Lo más doloroso, es que Theo en realidad desconoce cuál de estas cosas es la que siente, pero se teme que Liam, por la forma en qué lo ve, sí lo sabe.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...". Sigue el menor.

La quimera también sabe eso. Claro que lo sabe. Pero justo ahora es muy difícil comentar algo al mismo culpable de todo lo que siente. El mismo que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza. El mismo culpable que ahora se engalana frente a él como si estuviera así de expuesto fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Culpa a alguien más por la mala suerte que tenía. Después de todo, la vida es una perra con él, con mayúscula y negrita.

 

"Theo, háblame" insiste en el menor al ver que el otro ha vuelto a divagar-

 

Pero Theo no lo hace. Theo mantiene su silencio. Está seguro de que las mejillas se han vuelto más rojas gracias a la debilidad de su cuerpo jovial.  Liam por supuesto que lo nota, eso solo explica la razón por la que se acerca y se enfrenta a él. Esa cercanía permite que la quimera finalmente se dé cuenta de que huele realmente mal.

 

"¿No tienes que darte un baño?" se encuentra diciendo demasiado rápido, incapaz de ver su cuerpo y su rostro. Aún con la vergüenza, intenta mostrarse duro y hacer como si no estuviera afectado nada por la profunda mirada de Liam.

 

"No lo haré hasta que hables”. Responde Liam con firmeza.

 

Theo suspira ante eso. “No hay nada que hablar" la réplica. Liam también suspira, más bien por decepción que otra cosa. "Estoy bien" trata de convencerle.

 

Probablemente a estas alturas ya debería tener claro que no le puede mentir al otro hombre lobo, porque este siempre llega al fondo de todo. Pero justo ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, con tantas ganas de darle un beso, no se siente como es usualmente. Su actitud presumida con la que tanto le gusta mofar a Liam está inerte.

 

Es como si aquél final de agosto cuando después de llegar a un trotar, se encontró con Corey, Mason y Liam husmeando sus cosas y descubriendo que le gustaba _Star Trek_ y que tenía un fetiche raro por _The Borg_. (Por alguna razón siempre destacaba la voz de Liam diciendo « _We are the Borg._ _Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own._ _Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile_ » seguido de varias risitas _)_  Capturarlos lo había dejado perplejo por un momento; al siguiente estaba tratando de decir algo para contraatacar las risas. La respuesta nunca llegó, sin embargo, y se sintió inútil. Es lo mismo que pasa ahora, solo que esta vez se siente mucho más ridículo por no por saber qué decir.

 

Liam por su parte, no puede permitir que Theo siga insistiendo que no tenía nada cuando obviamente no es así. Que lo partiera un rayo si sus esfuerzos no dan frutos. Así que carraspeando, hace algo que nunca pensó hacer: toma el rostro de Theo con ambas manos y lo obliga a mirarlo.

 

Liam se encuentra con los ojos de Theo, esos que antes eran atrevidos pero ahora están llenos de miedo "¿Theo?"

 

Theo ve directo al iris del beta. Su azul marino está mucho más hermoso por lo que sabe que es preocupación. Preocupación por él. “Liam, por favor no" intenta decir finalmente.

 

"¿No qué?"

 

Theo traga seco. Se siente raro. Se siente como nunca esperaba estarlo. No sé cómo es posible que ese chico con problemas de ira explosiva haya cambiado todos los esquemas.

 

"No me hagas esto" 

 

Liam está realmente confuso ahora. "Yo- ¿qué dices?"

 

Theo siente su acelerado corazón en la garganta. Cada vez está más cercado. No debería ser así, pero lo está. Se supone que tiene la fuerza y el motivo para arrancar un Liam de encima, empujarlo contra el suelo y salir huyendo de allí.

 

Theo tiene todo lo que necesita para salir de allí y pretender como si eso no hubiera pasado. Pero él también sabe que eso no funcionaría a la larga, porque al final tendría que regresar a esa habitación y dar explicaciones adicionales por su huida repentina.

 

Además su corazón no le permite hacer eso, su corazón le dice que por muy difícil que parezca, el camino es otro. Theo pestañea sin dejar de ver la tristeza pintada en el rostro de Liam. Nunca antes se ha sentido tan vulnerable frente a una persona.

"Tengo miedo, Liam" admite casi rendido.

 

"¿Miedo de qué?"

 

Los labios del otro se mueven con gracia al decir esas palabras. La comisura se curva hacia abajo y por un corto segundo parece que la lengua ha lamido un poco. Theo ve todo eso y recuerda las ganas que tiene de besarlos.

 

"Tengo miedo de--" intenta para borrar esa idea.

"¿Sí?"

No, no puede decir eso. No puede tener miedo de nada. Él es Theo Raeken; antiguo manipulador por excelencia; que consigue todo lo que quiere; orgulloso, fuerte, confiado. Por todo los santos. Quizás es mejor si...

"¿Puedes abrazarme?"

_What? No, eso no es lo que  quería decir..._

Pero Liam no parece verlo así. Liam acorta la distancia entre ellos y lo abraza con una fuerza sobrehumana que seguro le rompería los huesos.

Theo se detiene tan solo por unos segundos todavía sin creer lo que ha dicho, y además, que Liam le ha hecho caso. Pero solo es por esos segundos, entonces decide corresponder la inesperada muestra de afecto. Es un abrazo inusual que hace que sus ojos se abran como platos y su corazón se detenga, pero se siente bien. Puede jurar que tiene erizados los pelos, pero no importa. Lo que importa es que siente una calidez donde se juntan sus cuerpos. Es un abrazo que quiere devolver sin importar los olores.

 

Liam sabe que es algo cursi, pero sólo tiene claro que eso es lo correcto. Porque esa mirada perdida del chico usualmente tan seguro de sí mismo solo dice « _Need help_ ». Y Liam no necesita ser un genio para saber que Theo se siete mal, y  que él como su amigo, debe hacerle sentir mejor, tal como la quimera había hecho con él. Necesita salvarlo de cualquier problema que tenga como el mayor ya lo ha salvado a él tantas veces. Así que lo abraza como si fuera el final del mundo. Lo aprieta con posesividad como si no quisiera que el chico se escapara de sus manos. Pasa sus manos por la espalda amplia en una caricia tierna. Cierra los ojos y coloca el mentón sobre su hombro. Y finalmente, echa la cabeza hacia el cuello e inspira profundamente. Todo para responderle que « _Todo está bien. Puedes confiar en mí_ »

 

Y es esa respiración en su cuello lo que no puede aguantar. Porque finalmente tiene el empujón que necesita. Porque necesita tanto de Liam que ya no puede contenerse más, resistirse es inútil. Porque sabe que su vida ya no será la misma si no es con ese chico. Theo le toma el rostro de Liam con las manos y, evitando que diga algo, lo besa.

En el momento en que Liam siente esos labios sobre los suyos, la cabeza de las vueltas. El contacto es mágico y hay muchas sensaciones indescriptibles. Pero aún con tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo, es capaz de ver estrellas, y sentir las cosquillas en la boca de su estómago, y las descargas eléctricas recorriéndolo. Y sobre todo, siente con mucha alegría, como el corazón del otro finalmente late como es debido. Algo que basta para que su corazón salte varias veces en su pecho.

 

"Tengo miedo de lo que siento" declara Theo al separarse. Liam es tomado por sorpresa pero de inmediato le presta atención. "Tengo miedo de tantas cosas que no conozco. Tengo miedo de lo desconocido" Liam se teme que le pasa lo mismo. "Tengo de miedo de que te vayas. Y" Theo hace una pausa, estudia las facciones de su compañero. Se siente tan vulnerable por lo que está diciendo y Liam puede notarlo. "Tengo de miedo de que no me quieras como te quiero yo"

La confesión se siente como quitarse de encima un gran peso. Es algo bueno.

"Eres un tonto" se burla Liam sonriendo de par en par.

"What?" Ahora es el turno de Theo para estar confundido. 

Liam no tarda en dar las noticias. "Yo te quiero, tonto" le confiesa matter of factly "Pensé que ya te habías notado"

Theo sí que se siente como un tonto. Porque después de toda la preocupación y angustia que ha sentido todo este tiempo, resulta que Liam Dunbar siente lo mismo que él y ahora tiene esa ridícula sonrisa en su rostro. Todo ese rato angustiándose y preocupándose por Liam, y por su relación, y por lo que siente, y al final resulta que no tenía razón para ello. Theo decide celebrarlo y nuevamente lo besa.

Y esta vez Liam corresponde al beso. Y cuando sus labios comienzan a danzar con avidez sobre los del otro y sienten las caricias y el calor recorriéndoles es como primavera en medio de aquel invierno. Y cuando la lengua traviesa de Liam solicita permiso para jugar con la suya y luego se retira con malicia, Theo siente como que es Liam que lo está sacando de una vez más del infierno. Y cuando los brazos de Liam vuelven a abrazarlo, la quimera se siente de nuevo seguro, se siente donde pertenece. Porque ahora sabe que Liam lo quiere tanto cómo él y que eso es lo que quiere.

Cuando finalmente se separan, ambos están sonriendo y no se sabe qué corazón late más rápido ni que rostro está más colorado.

"Bueno, esto es mucho mejor que ganar el partido". Susurra Liam. Theo se ríe. "¿Qué? Es verdad"

 

Theo junta sus labios de nuevo, esta vez mucho más corto, es un gesto lleno de promesa y significado. "Sí que lo es" Ambos se miran a los ojos. El azul de Liam parece brillar con un sentimiento genuino que hasta ahora no había visto. Theo sabe que es amor, sin embargo. "Hay otra cosa que es evidente" le dice respirando el aroma de su cuello. Liam le pregunta qué con sus cejas. "Hueles a huevo podrido".

 

Liam suelta una risa que es música para sus oídos.

"Entonces tendré que bañarme" gruñe Liam en una manera un poco demasiado sensual "...finalmente" se da la vuelta y se quita la última prenda. Liam voltea para volver a ver al mayor. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

Ahora -asegura Theo para sí mismo-, ya le da igual si se nota tan desesperado cuando se arranca la ropa y corre para seguir los pasos apresurados el otro. 

 


End file.
